Vehicles may use dedicated short range communication to exchange information with other vehicles, roadway infrastructure, or other objects traveling on the roadway such as cyclists. The collision avoidance system for a vehicle may use this information to avoid obstacles, determine roadway conditions, or find alternate routes through traffic. Collision avoidance systems may also communicate information exchanged using dedicated short range communication to other vehicle control systems to aid in efficiently operating the vehicle.